


Counting The Days

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Pining, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry has been counting the days.





	Counting The Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabethea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabethea).



> Unbetaed. Please forgive any glaring mistakes. If you find something email me at digthewriter @ gmail. com
> 
> THANKS!

It's been one year, three months, and twelve days since Harry has completely shifted into Grimmauld Place and started to live with Sirius. 

He's never seen Sirius go on a date. He has no idea if Sirius likes men, or women, or both. Or neither. He's briefly talked about dating while he was in Hogwarts, but the information is so vague, Harry has nothing to go on. 

He's really just kidding himself. Because, Sirius is so great, and Harry is just well...Harry. Sirius would never look at him in the way Harry wants, and there's no way–even if Sirius fancied men–he'd want to be with Harry. 

He could have anyone he wanted. 

Harry knows he needs to get over his crush and move on. Because, as Hermione says, there's really no point in dwelling on what could be, or what could have been. Hermione's right, of course, because she's _always_ right. (Harry would never tell her that though).

* 

It's been seventeen days since Harry has decided to get over his crush. Of course, it's those ten days where his dreams won't leave him alone. He's been waking up with an erection and a need he can't describe. He's been taking long, cold showers, going for runs until he can't breathe anymore, and staying out trying to pull. 

The blokes are nice enough. Harry likes the way they touch him, kiss him, and a few even sucked him off in the alley behind a club, but none are worth a repeat. Not when he has the dreams with Sirius in them. Not when the thought of Sirius's mouth on his is better than the reality of someone else's lips kissing him. 

At the end of each night Harry's been out, he goes home defeated. Sometimes he finds Sirius sitting on the sofa either nursing a drink with a copy of the _Prophet_ , or watching some late evening show on the telly. Harry always smiles to himself when he sees Sirius do Muggle things. 

"Have a good night?" Sirius asks before returning his attention to his task. 

Harry doesn't always answer, sometimes, he shrugs and heads over to the bathroom to take a shower. He doesn't want to be around Sirius while he's still go the smell of another bloke on him. 

*

It's been twenty-five days since Harry's decided to give up on trying to forget his feelings for Sirius. It's been an hour since he'd decided to do something about it. 

"Don't you ever get horny, Sirius?" Harry asks over dinner as they're sitting across from each other at the dining table. 

Harry had decided to cook for them that night, and also had made sure all the wards, and the Floo were closed shut. He didn't want to be disturbed. Not tonight. 

"I...what?" Sirius asks with his eyes wide, and his mouth remains slightly parted. He heard Harry right, Harry knows. 

"Isn't that what you've been taking care of–" 

"I tried it, but it wasn't really my cup of tea." 

"What wasn't?" 

"Finding some random bloke to suck me off behind a club." Harry takes a bite of his chicken and smiles. "You never go out. Don't you have _needs_?" 

"I can take care of myself," Sirius says with a wink and returns his attention to his food. 

Harry watches Sirius for a very long time. There's a pulse in his neck that's twitching and doesn't settle. When Sirius grabs for his water glass, it nearly slips out of his hand, but he doesn't react to it. He watches and watches until Sirius makes eye contact with him again. Then Harry takes a long swallow of his wine, and licks his lips, without taking his eyes off Sirius. 

Sirius eyes quickly shoot down to Harry's lips before they're on Harry again. Sirius raises an eyebrow. 

"I could take care of you," Harry says before he can lose his resolve. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. I want to." 

"You should find someone your own age," says Sirius. 

At that, Harry stands up from his chair, and within a moment's notice, the table between him and Sirius, along with all the dishes, and the food, disappears. Harry closes the distance between them, and he's sitting in Sirius's lap before Sirius can say anything. 

The table was hiding it for him, but now Harry can tell Sirius is hard. His erection presses against Harry's thigh, and Harry pushes against it. He presses himself against Sirius so Sirius can feel that Harry's hard too. They're chest to chest with Harry's face buried in Sirius's neck. He's taking in Sirius's scent as a growl of desire escapes him. 

"I don't want someone my age," Harry says, knowing fully well that he sounds petulant. "I want you." 

Sirius's hands come down to grip Harry's arse and Harry finally chances a look at him. Sirius's eyes are dark, and they want Harry. It's the look Harry has only dreamt about. Harry writhes against Sirius's body, wanting more, and hating all the clothes they're wearing as they're only in the way. 

Sirius kisses him first, and Harry's glad for it. To have his desire reciprocated is everything to him, and he has to stop himself from begging Sirius to take him right there, or even better, to Apparate them to Sirius's bedroom. 

"Do you know what you do to me?" Sirius asks, bringing one hand up to press against Harry's chest, when his fingers find Harry's nipple. He plays with Harry, making Harry throw his head back and moan. 

"Probably the same thing you do to me," Harry says, and he doesn't get a chance to add more before Sirius lifts him up and they make their way to the living room where he throws Harry on the sofa as if he weighs nothing. 

Harry can't help his smile as Sirius looks down at him before beginning to undress himself. Harry watches with anticipation as he's been waiting for this. He's been waiting to be taken. 

Finally.


End file.
